Fresh Break
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Now the President of LME created a talk show where the Love – Me recruits are going to participate as training, and Kyoko with Chiori and her bestfriend Kanae, now they are hosting the show.


Title: Fresh Break

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

After crowning the freshly debuted actress Japan's top idol and sweet heart after having her first break as a heroine and not as a villain, playing a Japanese Princess falling in love with her body guard who is perfectly played by her off screen boyfriend Koun Hizuri or known by his fans as Ren Tsuruga Japan's top actor and sexiest man.

Now the President of LME created a talk show where the Love – Me recruits are going to participate as training, and Kyoko with Chiori and her bestfriend Kanae, now they are hosting the show and their first guest for the evening is the Medical Prodigy and she is now comfortably sitting with the ladies answering questions and having a blast with their girl talk.

"Speaking of boys, we heard you are with the Italian Duke? And he is courting you?" teased Chiori, the poor lady blushed.

"Actually uhm…" the poor lady just squealed.

"C'mon Siluca~" cheered Kyoko and the audience giggled.

Siluca pouted, "You know, just because you're openly sweet with Mr. Tsuruga you don't have to rub it in with me." And with that they laughed and it was her turn to blush, "But yeas, he courted me."

"And what happened?!" they grew interested.

"Well, we're dating." She deeply blushed and hid her face.

"Everyone, the Italian Duke Theo Cornaro is now un available in the Market, I repeat, he is no longer available!" Kanae said it with her deadpan look and Kyoko lost it, more of the girls talked about feminine things until, "It's time for our sigment!"

With that said by Kanae, "Please bring out our cards!" and called, Kyoko covered her face when a hunky man in a fit cargo pants and brown Caterpillar boots, the crowd squealed knowing who it was.

"Hi." He greeted Kyoko who pouted.

"Everyone, please meet our Handy man, Tsuruga Ren!" said Chiori in laughter and Kyoko's face is priceless.

"How am I not informed about this?" Kyoko complained and they laughed, the President lost it at the back joining Ren's Manager.

"If you know you wouldn't let the show." Plainly replied by Kanae, Ren in amusement scooted closer to Kyoko.

"Actually she's my real boss." He pointed and the President wheezed.

"You get to have those every night?" Chiori pointed at Ren's abdomen and Kyoko rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Now then this is a segment and right now we made a segment, "Homework help with Siluca' and we received some questions from cramming med school students." They laughed at another fun yet entertaining segment fitted for their guest, "One med school student is asking how to easily memorize the human anatomy, but before anything else, what better way to memorize them is to have a visual aid."

"Yes that also helps, I used to do it often when I need to memorize it and it really is effective." With that said.

"Where is our anatomy?" called Kanae, and Kyoko is not prepared for another prank when she breathed in relief when another guy came out with a long sleeve work shirt, Siluca did the same as poor Kyoko out of embarrassment.

"Please welcome, our Dummy for today Duke Theo Cornaro!" with that said the man took off his Velcro clip shirt and showed his muscular specks, having those perfect six packs and hard bumpy chest, arms with popping veins, broad shoulder, defined muscular back and slightly swelling tri and biceps having to have that superman body shape just enough for his figure.

"How come two of our smart people here on stage have landed hunks despite being brainy?" teased by Chiori and the audience laughed, "Is there any available for me?" she jest.

"How am I not informed of this?" asked by Siluca.

"Neither do I, I was just having my talk with Alexis at the other studio when they told me they needed an Anatomy Dummy for your use." He replied.

"Oh my gosh! Did you just say she is free to use your body?!" with that said the audience squealed.

"She's free to use mine too…" said Ren and Kyoko pouted at him to keep it shut.

She started to point out some parts when, "You need to touch and point where that part is." Teased Kyoko giving the other girl a pay back and the others went along.

As she started pressing the parts with her finger, "You know you do more than that when you try and make me your practice dummy right?" with that said the girls shrieked.

"You never do that to me." Pouted by Ren at Kyoko, the girl however glared at him.

Finally after the agonizing teasing Siluca picked up the discarded shirt and pushed it to Theo to wear as he laughed, "Can someone get Ren-san a shirt?" called Kyoko, and Ren stood beside her like his bodyguard persona from the movie.

"Because this show is centered with the Love Me crew, let's not forget our crew's baby boys Koudi Hizuri and Scott Rachester!" with the mention of Ren's little brother and another sexiest man alive ranking Usui Takumi's brother the audience shrieks hearing the boys, "They are out for an adventure in search of good food and hot spot for vacation!" with that said.

"Ladies and gentlemen the boys and their Soul Search!" with that said the lights went dim and showed the clip that was taken by the boys, it was inside the car first where they are seated in Koudi's modified FJ cruiser, the interior has a nice touch of his personality, seats are covered with tactical seat cover and has some molle attachment for the pouches, the back has some fishing and outdoor gears, and the boys dressed to the occasion, Scott in his long sleeved button down, with the sleeves folded to his forearms, a summer fedora hat and some shades, matching his cargo shorts, while Koudi in his plane white board-shorts with a side pocket and plain baby blue v-neck shirt and a ball cap with his logo.

"So as planned we're the let out gerbils of our dear sisters back in studio and they threw us to find them nice food and a nice place to hide in." said Scott.

"Dude, free food…" said by Koudi and Ren lost it from laughter.

"Anyways after consulting google and some unreliable friends, yes we're talking about you Red Kuran." With that the producer together with the staff joined the wheezing, "So today we're in Philippines, wait… did President tell mom we're here?" with that said the laughter continues.

"I think he did." Replied by Koudi.

"We're here in the Philippines to try their local and famous dishes, currently staying in Roxas City to try their world famous local sea foods and see their attraction around the area!" said Scott.

The clip was a little quick tour of the place but the boys mostly eats, "This is called the balut?" asked Scott who looked horrified.

"Yeah, a duck's egg but instead of yolk and whites we get embryo. And look it has it's little head intact!" showing the dead bird, Scott looked he's about to cry, "It's just an egg, except with a dead bird." Added by Koudi.

"The other came for pleasure, and the other is suffering." Theo commented.

"Why does it sound a little explicit?" Ren chimes in and the girls looked at them in disbelief.

"Here try the pig's blood, it's good!" said Koudi handing him a barbequed one.

"What did I signed up for?" asked by Scott, "Why do I deserve this?"

"This is free food buddy, just eat." Koudi added, the clip was short and it ended soon enough, poor Scott was in agony and the people back at the studio had their sides aching from laughter.

The studio host later on continued with their show until their time runs out, "Well, out time is almost over, we would like to thank Siluca Meletes-san and her boyfie for being a good sport for today's guests!" Kyoko called.

"Thank you very much for having us." Added by Siluca, "And thank you for the laughter!"

"You are welcome, and please stay in tune for the next episode next week, with our surprise guests!" said by Kyoko and the audience loved their show.

~END?~


End file.
